The projection of synthetic information or, as the case may be, supplementary information leads to an enhancement of the real world. This process is generally referred to as “augmented reality”. By means of such methods useful information that is necessary for completing a particular task can be communicated to the user.
Thus, in the course of a maintenance task, for example, the fitter can receive support by reference to the camera image of a maintenance facility, with the next instruction step being artificially superimposed at the corresponding position of the equipment in the camera image. This is made possible by the projection of the synthetic information into the three-dimensional model of the maintenance facility based on precise knowledge of the camera position.
Methods of this type are also employed in the medical domain in support of the examination of x-ray and ultrasound images, during an operation for example.
A projected user interface is described in W0-A-0154110. For the purpose of user input a finger on the interface, for example, is detected by means of a camera and analyzed in terms of its position relative to interface surfaces. In order to detect the position the interface has markings for the camera image, as a result of which the interface surfaces can be detected in their location in the camera image.
In all known applications relating to the topic of “augmented reality” the resulting image, which is typically a modified camera image, is visualized on a display. The user himself/herself is therefore constantly required to identify the indicated position within the modified image in the real surroundings or environment. If, in a very complex installation, an arrow, for example, is drawn in at a particular point in the camera image of the installation, it may be very difficult in certain circumstances to locate the relevant corresponding position in the real installation.